Ratheniska
}} Ratheniska is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 267 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ratheniska work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Ratheniska is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Ratheniska has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ratheniska allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ratheniska believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Ratheniska has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Ratheniska will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. mdnss69, the man, the legend mdnss69 originally came to Cybernations on one very boring day when he had nothing better to do with himself. At the offset, he ghosted the Legion AA as he had no idea of what he was doing and eventually got a recruitment message from Russell07 welcoming him into the United Blue Directorate. From there he found the best alliance there was. Far from being an arrogant person, who talks about himself in the third person, he is a hard working individual and gave all for the alliance. But the alliance was forced to disband and after a short stay in SOUL, the reckless mdnss joined a new UBD where he was appointed Foreign Affair Minister and Minister of Recruitment under the leadership of JasonHobbs86 and Lao Tzu Tao. Again the UBD lasted for a short while until Lyons, the original founder of the UBD, started up the official alliance again. Mdnss69 returned under the wing of Lyons and has stayed in the UBD to this day. His achievements within the alliance include being Minister of Foreign Affairs, Defence, Recruitment, Trade and later Director of the alliance. After a new government system was introduced, mdnss stepped sown from power and became the Director of Democracy under GrimCity. Past wars During the younger years of mdnss69, he was an avid tech raider. This often resulted in having to pay huge amounts of reps much to the frustration of the alliances emperor, Lyons. The nation of mdnss69, Ratheniska, has been mobilised for an alliance war twice, but was given the stand down order both times. To this day, mdnss still maintains a strong army and it is high on his priority list. The war of the Coalition brought utter destruction to Ratheniska as it squared up to four separate attackers (three defensive, one offensive). The nation sustained huge and total detestation and had to be completely rebuilt after the war